A Long Way From Home (Hetalia Fic)
by Lexiuno
Summary: Germany and Prussia's younger sister, Atsen, takes Liechtenstein out to a small shed she found, and somehow gets transported to another world.
1. Chapter 1

((I have been planning on writing this for like a month and a half, so here we go. Lily=Liechtenstein

Atsen= OC and Germany + Prussias younger sis. She is a bit shy around many people if she does not know them well enough. You will see how she is with Lily she acts because Lily is her best friend. ))

KAPITEL EINS

(Chapter One)

The sun beaded down on Atsen's face as her small legs ran as swiftly as they would allow her to go. Avoiding her chaser as well as she could through the beautiful garden with the lovely lilacs and a small patch of… potatoes? Yes. Atsen was running through her brothers' garden. She could hear Gilbert attempting to make dinner, the sound of metal clinging and falling onto the stone floor loudly. Lily catching up close behind.

"Come on! The sun house is only a little bit farther!" Atsen yelled behind her. The sun house was a small wooden shack with many windows, but not quite a greenhouse considering the aged furniture, but still intact and completely beautiful. It was with a small place for fire along with the emptied cabinets and shelves.

*Apologies, I'm changing the view to Atsen writing it*

"I'm *pant* going as fast *pant* as I c-can! Bruder doesn't take me out to run!" She yelled back at me as she ran whilst attempting not to get dirt on her purple and white dress. I was doing the opposite. Dirt crusted the green, yellow, and beige designed bottom of my dress. I slowed as we approached a sideways tree with space beneath and above it for a child to crawl through. She had gone beneath the first time, which had resulted in many rips in the cloth of her dress and dirt caked hair.

"Okay, now we go over!" I said cheerfully to Lily, who had just slowed down to meet me.

"Do we really have to?" "Yes." "But why? I don't want to get in trouble." "It'll be fine, I can help you over." "But- "She started saying as I pushed her over the top with all my strength gently. I jumped over myself as well and pointed over to the small shed. "There it is!" I said gladly in awe of the historic beautiful abandoned home.

I went over proudly over towards the lovely homely place with Lily while thinking about it in glory. It was beautiful and almost addictive to visit. I had opened the light wooden door for Lily and watched her take in the surroundings of the small house in a small awe like I had in my first visit to the small shed.

"C'mon! I wanna check how this fireplace works!" I said to Atsen looking for the small case of matches I kept in the pocket of my skirt. "Aha!" She said, going by the fire place and lighting the match onto the fire. It ignited quickly and Lily watched as she lied down on the slightly cushioned couch.

"Hm?" Lily said, as the fire got larger. "I th-think you should blow that out! It's getting bad…" She said nervously.

"Nonsense! Were fine, nothing is going to happen." I said with a smile and accidentally knocked over a small wooden trinket which caught fire quickly as it rolled over to a small rocking horse.

"No! No NO NO NO! This CAN'T be happening! WE CAN'T BURN A HOUSE DOWN!" Lily said as we tried our hardest to kill down the fire. I went over to the old sink as Lily was attempting to kill the fire by throwing things that were not wooden at it. I used all my strength to get the rusted sink to go, and attempted to take off the faucet to make a small fountain. The smoke was growing through the small house, as I made an attempt to push out the windows. I saw Lily pass out in the reflection of one of the windows and ran over to her, and dragged her out of the house.

We layed down on the dirt ground panting in the fresh air, glad that we were still alive. I struggled to get up, and looked back at the shed in awe. But only, it _wasn't _a shed anymore. We were on a paved path leading to a large home surrounded by rose and honey suckles. It was by far one of the most beautiful homes I have ever seen, and it was in the same fashion of the shed.

I tapped Lily with my foot, trying to get her up as I looked in awes. She grumbled and then stood next to me. She looked straight ahead, rubbed her eyed, then looked again.

"Mein go-t…" I said in sync with Lily. I looked behind myself to see if the path we had taken was still present, but no. It was a road, with auto mobiles rushing downside it, then a row of more large houses on the other side. I looked at the pavement beneath me, a bit closer, unsure of reality or none. We were atop of some slightly clear green stone. Me and Lily looked at each other, our dresses clean and in tact, and us in shock. We could tell we were a long way from home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel Zwei

Chapter Two

I bent down to feel the slightly clear green walk way as an indescribably rude gentleman ran through and knocked me down leaving me on the hard emerald ground.

"H-Hey! That's my _friend _you knocked over!" Lily spat at the man nervously, a twinge of fear in her voice as she did. I took her small arm as she pulled me up to my feet and I looked in the direction of the man rushing towards a hat shop.

"Why do you think he's in such a rush?" Atsen asked Lily as the man rushed quicker and quicker making sure there was nothing on his suit. It had given me the thought that my fall had gotten something on my dress, and I looked down at it. I had wiped off some dirt from the emerald walkway, and pushed a small paper aside with my foot so that I would not trip on it.

"Let's go to the store he is rushing off to!" I said to Lily and grabbed her hand as we ran over to the store quickly. He unlocked the door, looked around, and then flipped an open/closed sign hanging off the window.

"I'm sure it's nothing, he's just a clerk!" Lily said to me as we continued walking over.

"I know, but he might be able to help us!" Atsen said, nearing closer to the small shop. It was obvious he knew of _something_, even if it was just the street number on his store. Anything at this point would aid us on our journey back to the homes we had always been in. We slowed as we found ourselves much closer to the empty hat store, and we had pushed open the store with an unused gussy we had held In most of the time considering the strict people we had been raised by.

"Why hello girls! Oh my, are you the one I knocked over? I am quite sorry about that." He had said to us as we walked in. I resisted any sudden urge to run straight over to one of the hats and try them on to make my friend giggle out loud, which was a rare occasion.

"Oh, uhh, it's f-fine. I w-was just, erm, wondering… Where are we?" I asked in a shy tone I had been cursed with not considering being raised by 'The awesome Prussia," or my brother Gilbert. Although being raised by Germany was very likely to be shy and disciplined….most of the time. He cocked his head a little bit and laughed.

"Why yes, girls! We are in Kaystenburg! Why do you ask? Oh, are you girls lost? Why I should help you get back home!" The man said to them with a smile. It made sense; that was the place she had dreamed about a few weeks ago, and had told Lily about it and found out they had dreamt the same dream with one another. It took a close connection to do so though.

"Why, yes. We actually are k-kind if lost. Though we don't know **how **to get home…" Lily said to the man, who had been confused, then had realized what was happening and his smile faded. The girls grew timid and confused and the man began sifting through items in his desk.


End file.
